Horror Shots
by ShadowDragon357
Summary: A series of one (or multi-) shots all with a a horrible twist. First up: Beheaded. Danny didn't know just what effect losing a loved one would have on him. In this case, it drove him insane...


This fanfiction will be a series of horror stories. They will not be connected to one another unless I otherwise say so. This one, for example, will be a two-shot.

This one in particular was inspired by a piece of artwork on DeviantArt (or this site if you are reading this on DA) by MiroirTwin, entitled "The Girl Obsessed with Death."

As such, this entire series is dedicated to her.

PP did not occur for any of these

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Obviously.

Summary: It's hard to lose a best friend. It's even harder when said best friend is someone you are secretly in love with. It's enough to drive some people…insane…

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Danny was used to fighting the same ghosts over and over again. They weren't usually too bad; especially since he'd gotten much stronger in the two years he'd had his ghost powers. But if there was one thing Danny learned in his experience of fighting ghosts, it was that a bad threat would show up every once in a while, and just what that ghost could do, what horrible things it was capable of, wouldn't always be realized right away

For the past few weeks, Danny and his friends had been fighting a new ghost. The ghost was some sort of black night. It carried not only a large sword, but a mace as well. The ghost was also very large, about twelve feet tall. He had learned quickly to dodge the mace whenever the ghost swung it; During his first fight with him, the mace had swung and had grazed his shoulder and while the injury wasn't anything too serious, he now had to take it easy with his left arm.

Danny thought he'd come close to defeating the ghost, but anytime he did, the ghost (which they had decided to call The Black Knight until they came up with something better) would merely disappear and return about a week later, just as powerful and completely recovered.

The Black Knight was different than any other ghosts he regularly fought. He was much more powerful, more destructive. And permanently defeating him was beginning to seem hopeless. Any destruction caused by The Black Knight was blamed on Danny, by not just the city, but Danny's parents as well. As for Danny's parent's, whenever they tried to show up and defeat the ghost, they just made things worse and The Black Knight would only disappear shortly afterward they or Valerie appeared, causing Danny's parents and Valerie to take out their aggressions on him.

Still, along with Sam and Tucker's help, who had become better partners than the sidekicks who did the bare minimum during when he first got his powers, fighting The Black Knight was manageable. Tucker was constantly during research to figure out who he may have been while he was alive and Sam was always there to tend to his injures. With them helping him, even if he never truly defeated The Black Knight, he knew things wouldn't get too horrible.

Danny had no idea he was about to learn just how wrong he was.

After having an exhausting week as school, Danny was glad it was the weekend. He had about four tests that week, but with studying help from Sam, Tucker, and Jazz (who helped him through a webcam, since she was away at college), he knew he did just fine. Not only that, but he had managed to finish all his homework earlier that evening, with much help from Sam and Jazz. Tucker, on the other hand, had refused. He always insisted on saving his homework for Sunday night and Monday morning and lunch during school. His parents were also gone for the week, having flown out to Hawaii for a second honeymoon. This was of great relief to Danny who would (temporarily) be getting a break from being on the receiving end of whatever injuries his parent's inventions would inflict.

It had been about nine days since The Black Knight had show up last, but his battles with him was always during the day. So it was a huge surprise when his ghost sense went off in his sleep and he awoke to find The Black Knight destroying cars and lampposts on his street. He quickly speed dialed Sam and told her what was going on. He considered calling Tucker, but knew it was useless; Tucker was a heavy sleeper. His cell phones ringer had no hop of waking him up.

Danny quickly transformed and flew out the window.

"Hey Knighty Whitey!" Danny called out. "Why can't you just stay away?"

The ghost said nothing, he never did; He was completely silent.

"I've been having a really good week." Danny said. "And it was especially great because I went without seeing you for the last nine day. I should have known that after nine days away, you'd show up at some obnoxious hour."

Danny quickly fired an ecto-shot The Black Knight. It hit him, but did little damage. The Black Knight swung his sword at Danny, but he easily dodged it and rapidly shot a series of ecto-beams at the knight ghost's feet. The ghost stumbled, but did not fall.

The noise of the fight woke up the neighbors, who came to their windows to watch the battle. They were smart enough to know they should remain in their homes.

Danny sighed in frustration. He wanted the fight to end quickly. He wanted to go back to bed. Fortunately, he heard the familiar hum of Sam's moped behind him. She quickly jogged to below where he was floating.

"This guy really doesn't know how to give up, does he?" Sam asked.

"No, no he doesn't." Danny answered. "But that won't keep me from trying!"

Sam quickly got back on her moped and she and Danny quickly resumed battling him in the same way they had for all the other battles. Sam used weapons she had gotten from Danny, and Danny used his powers.

The fight had been going they way it had all the previous times, when Sam fired a shot from her ecto-gun at the Knight's hand, causing him to drop the mace. The ghost was focused on fighting Danny and was paying little attention to Sam. She had seen an opportunity and took it. It was also sheer luck, however, as any previous attempts to get the knight to drop either of his weapons resulted him either dodging it or using his sword to deflect it.

"Awesome job, Sam!" Danny shouted to her. As he expected, the Knight now turned his attention towards Sam. Perhaps Danny would be able to get some shots that would finally take him down. Sam began to race away on her moped. She was a lot faster on that thing than the knight. Danny quickly began to form a large ecto-ball in his hands and made it grow larger and larger. Finally, it reached the desired size, one that Danny knew was enough to knock the ghost down and inflict a significant amount of damage. He held it above his head and fired it at the ghost back.

The ecto-balled sailed through the air and hit the ghost in the back. The ghost stopped and staggered. The ball had done more that Danny hoped; where it hit, there was how a large hole in the armor, it had gone thought that and made an open wound. Danny would see everything inside. He could see the ghost's muscles and tendons, burned from the ecto-ball. Ectoplasm oozed from the hole. Danny stared at it with a sick fascination. He never knew ghosts had muscle and body tissue like that.

The ghost fell to his knees and Danny knew it was the end. Sam had since then stopped riding away on her moped. She too, was watching as the ghost fell.

But before he finally collapsed, he did something Danny and Sam never expected. He held his sword horizontally and threw it towards Sam, towards whom it flew rapidly, spinning through the air, in complete silence.

Danny's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. He began to fly towards her as fast as he could.

"Sam! Watch out!" Danny screamed.

Sam's eyes widened and she recoiled slightly before she began to ride away. But it was useless; the sword sliced right through her neck, beheading her, before she could even move an inch.

It seemed like it all happened in slow motion. In reality, however, it only took a second.

Screams from the surrounding houses could be heard.

Danny ignored this and flew towards Sam, completely ignoring The Black Knight.

"S-Sam!" He stuttered flying towards her. "Sam!" He collapsed at her body and pulled it towards him.

"Oh God, Sam!" Danny cried. He clutched her body and began to sob into her chest.

"Y-your head! Sam! Where is your head?" He whispered hysterically.

Danny began whipping his head around, looking for his best friends head. He spotted it near the bottom of a trashcan.

A raccoon was creeping towards it and began to sniff it when it got near

"Get away from her!" Danny shrieked. He fired a small ecto-beam at the animal that instantly killed it.

He ran towards he head and picked it up. He kicked the raccoon's body away and ran back towards Sam's body.

The Black Knight watched silently during all of this. A cruel grin appeared on its face and it chuckled darkly, the only sound it had made since they had encountered it, before completely disappearing.

Danny paid no mind, however. Didn't even notice that he was gone. He was too preoccupied with Sam.

"It's going to be okay, Sam! You're going to be okay!" Danny whispered, tears running down his face.

"I'm going to fix you right up, Sam!" He said, stroking her hair, in a choppy motion. He stared into her wide, glassy eyes. He closed them and said: "It's late Sam, you need to sleep, just sleep, okay?"

He looked around him, staring at the looks of horror on the faces of those watching.

"Stop that!" He screamed! "Stop looking at me! STOP IT!" He screamed. It nearly turned into a ghostly wail, but it did not. He grabbed Sam's body and clutched her head and quickly disappeared.

He didn't go far, however, he simply went into his parents lab.

He gently laid Sam's body on the counter and gently placed her head right above where it would be attached her neck.

He backed away slowly, his hands slightly trembling.

"I'm going to be right back, okay? I just need to get you something to fix you up. Don't be scared, I'm going to make sure you're okay." He told the remains of his best friend. He quickly flew through the roof. He flew into his parent's room and went into his mother's closet. She had a sewing kit in there. Maddie was quite good at sewing, having to constantly fix tears in her Husband's clothing.

He grabbed a large needle, meant for thick materials and grabbed the first aid kit he always kept handy from under his bed. He flew back down to the basement.

He threaded some of the thick thread he had found through the needle and began to sew Sam's head back onto her body.

"I don't remember much about sewing from our Home economics class in Freshman year, Sam, but I've watched my mom do it, and it can't be that hard. Don't you worry, you'll be as good as knew in no time." He paused and looked hat her face.

"Yeah, you just sleep right through it." He smiled, a psychotic giggle escaped his lips. "You're really good with pain, aren't you?" He asked her. "Better than me, that's for sure!"

After Sam's head was sewn back onto her body to the best of Danny's ability, it was slightly lopsided. He cleaned the blood from her neck and his hands. He then went into the first aid kit and pulled a roll of gauze out.

"I hope you don't mind, Sam." But it's white, I don't have any black gauze!" He said with a giggle.

Danny stepped back and admired his work. "There, I'm sure you feel much better now! See, I've repaid you for all those times you tended to my wounds, Sam."

Danny picked Sam's body up in her arms and flew into his room.

"You can sleep in my bed, I was thinking of letting you sleep in Jazz's room, but I know you can't stand all that pink." He stared at her for a second.

"And I won't take 'No' for an answer, it wouldn't be gentlemanly of me to make you take the couch or floor.

He paused and looked at her.

"You know, Sam…. I've always thought you were really gorgeous, I just didn't remember when girls like Paulina and Valerie came into the picture."

He sighed. "Paulina is all looks and no substance and Valerie…well, I've gotten over her and it wouldn't have worked out either way."

He took her hand and clutched it with his own. "But then there is you; you're more gorgeous than any girl in our school. You're smart and you're strong. You're opinionated and that's…that's what I love about you…I love you, Sam."

He smiled down at her. "I really, truly…love you."

"I've wanted to kiss you for so long now…." His eyes darted towards her lips.

"So…I hope you don't mind…" He said as he rubbed the back of his neck. He ran his tongue over his lips and bent down towards Sam and placed his lips on hers.

He kept his lips pressed against hers for several seconds before sitting back up.

"Wow…." Danny whispered. "That was even better than I had ever dreamed of."

He smiled at her one more time before bidding her goodnight and curling up in an armchair to go to sleep.

TBC

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

I hope you enjoyed the first part of this wonderfully twisted tale. I love unstable, bat shit insane Danny.

SO. I haven't written anything in a while. I hope you enjoyed this. I've got more to come.

I've been busy with life and school. And video games. And family issues including Cancer and death. But, have some ideas I really want to use in some DP fanfiction. So keep an eye out for those.


End file.
